Réparer les vivants
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Erik est infirmier dans une université ; Charles, un étudiant sujet à des migraines provoquées par ses pouvoirs de télépathe. À force de se côtoyer à l'infirmerie, ils deviennent amis, jusqu'à ce qu'un quiproquo et un baiser loupé ne viennent tout foutre en l'air.


**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas publié ici sur ce couple. Je suis très contente de revenir et de vous retrouver (ainsi que de retrouver Charles et Erik, ils m'avaient manqué). Le prompt de cette histoire m'a été donné par mon amie **Nalou** (dont je vous recommande chaudement les fics X-Men, Sherlock...). Et si ça l'histoire vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait **toujours** plaisir.  
Le titre est une citation de Tchekov (et un livre de Kérangal).  
Et j'ai créée une page Facebook si vous voulez suivre mes aventures littéraires hors fanfiction (à retrouver sur mon profil).  
 **Rating :** M parce que smut  
 **Bêta :** Maya Holmes, comme toujours !

* * *

Charles se réveille

"Charles ?"

Il ouvre un oeil, lève de quelques centimètres sa main gauche qui couvrait son visage et regarde celui qui est apparu au-dessus de lui. Lehnsherr a toujours cette même expression lorsqu'il le réveille, un joli mélange d'inquiétude, de compassion, saupoudré d'une pointe d'agacement.

"Toujours en vie."

"Je me doute bien. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Ça passe."

Lehnsherr hoche une fois la tête et se redresse. Charles ne le voit plus, à la place c'est le plafond qui le recouvre. Il l'inspecte quelques secondes sans réfléchir et allonge son bras gauche le long de son corps. Il ne se sent plus nauséeux et a même un peu faim, ce qui veut dire que son malaise est bel et bien fini. Il étire ses bras, ses jambes, histoire de se dire que l'ensemble de son corps est toujours en état de fonctionner puis il se tourne, lourdement, pour s'asseoir sur le lit d'appoint.

Derrière le paravent en toile, Lehnsherr fait du bruit. Peut-être qu'il range. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans l'infirmerie en tout cas, Charles le sentirait, sinon. Il passe une main sur son crâne et l'y laisse, parce que ses doigts qui le massent, comme ça, c'est bon. Sa tête est encore un peu douloureuse, mais rien à voir avec le gros de la migraine qui l'a amené à l'infirmerie. Encore quelques pulsations perfides derrière ses yeux et bientôt, tout cela ne sera qu'un cauchemar oublié - avant le prochain, bien entendu.

Il se lève, trouve sa bouche pâteuse, grimace, grommelle, enfonce sa chemise blanche dans son pantalon, masse sa nuque, avance. Lehnsherr est assis à son bureau, à taper sur son ordinateur. Il ne s'arrête pas lorsque l'étudiant s'approche pour lui parler mais au moins, il tourne la tête pour le regarder.

"Ta soeur t'a déposé de quoi manger," lui apprend-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à un paquet de biscuits posé sur une pile de papier.

"Merci," répond Charles dans un sourire, même si c'est surtout Raven qu'il devra aller remercier.

Il l'ouvre (enfin, du moins il tente parce que l' _Ouverture Facile_ d'un packaging n'a jamais aidé personne sur terre à retirer un suremballage absurde et anti-écologique) et sort un biscuit au chocolat qu'il enfourne dans sa bouche.

"Tu en veux ?" propose-t-il à destination de l'infirmier qui inspecte longuement le dinosaure en chocolat présenté avant de secouer la tête."Ne te moques pas, ils sont très bons," râle affectueusement Charles, en prenant place sur la chaise vide.

"Je ne me moque pas, moi aussi il m'arrive d'en acheter."

"Ils ont même sortis une édition limitée au caramel et beurre salé."

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?"

Lehnsherr lui jette un regard amusé et ça fait rire Charles. Il lui laisse tout de même un tyrannosaurus chocolaté sur le bureau et plie les coins du paquet pour le fermer, avant de se lever. Il récupère sa veste, remercie Lehnsherr et se retourne avant de partir pour lui conseiller e vite manger le biscuit avant qu'il ne fonde. Plus de biscuit. Et la mâchoire de Lehnsherr s'active discrètement. Charles sourit et referme la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Erik finit sa journée

Personne d'autre que Xavier ne vient à l'infirmerie le reste de l'après-midi. Ça permet à Erik de répondre aux emails en attentes (76) depuis quelques jours (semaines) et de ranger les brochures qu'il a laissées sur le meuble dans le couloir. Personne ne touche à celles sur les hépatites (ce qui est idiot), ni à celles sur l'importance de faire du sport (ce qui est constant) mais il n'en reste quasiment plus sur le tabac (ce qui n'empêche pas ces crétins d'étudiants de se regrouper dehors à la moindre pause, pour fumer clope sur clope, comme s'ils étaient une bande d'inspecteurs de police des années 80, à Los Angeles).

Il veut en commander sur les violences conjugales, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, il se dit que certaines femmes, et quelques hommes, se sentiront peut-être prêts à demander de l'aide, s'ils traversent ce genre de traumatismes. Ce n'est pas comme si elles·ils viendraient lui en parler, de toute façon. Erik est infirmier, pas psy, et les rares fois où des étudiantes sont venues le voir pour lui parler de problèmes personnels, il n'a strictement rien su quoi répondre. Heureusement qu'il a pu les guider sans les blesser et que c'est désormais un fait notoire qu'il ne faut aller voir l'infirmier Lehnsherr que quand le corps a mal, mais surtout pas l'esprit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Erik n'a pas vraiment d'habitués qui viennent le voir, à part le Winters avec son diabète, la Elliott et ses crises de zonas et le Xavier avec ses migraines. Il est consulté surtout par des joueurs du club d'aviron pour des douleurs aux membres supérieurs, pour quelques états grippaux et autres maladies qui se répandent comme une poignée de poudre en hiver.

Erik n'est pas tout à fait honnête, même Winters et Elliott ne viennent pas tant le voir que ça. Depuis un an, c'est Xavier qui est son plus fidèle patient, bien que les visites ne commencent jamais de manière agréable, puisque lorsque Xavier passe les portes de l'infirmerie, il est trop mal pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche et Erik n'aime pas l'entendre gémir (on a fait mieux qu'un paravent pour protéger du son, mais le directeur de l'université ne veut pas faire de travaux dans l'infirmerie pour rajouter un mur, malgré les menaces d'Erik de faire grève et de laisser un élève crever, si l'occasion se présente).

Si Erik a une certaine sympathie pour Xavier, c'est parce que l'étudiant est un mutant lui aussi et Erik préfère les mutants aux humains. Iln'est pas misanthrope, mais pas loin.

Il y a peu de mutants à l'université, une trentaine tout au plus. Erik le sait parce qu'il a eu accès à leur dossier, pour connaître les conditions particulières les concernant. C'est comme ça qu'il sait que les migraines de Xavier sont dûes à l'expansion de ses pouvoirs de télépathe qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore pleinement. Ils en ont parlé, au tout début de leur amitié, lorsqu'Erik (fasciné, certes) voulait savoir ce dont Xavier était capable ou non. Il lui avait expliqué que depuis tout petit, il pouvait accéder aux sentiments immédiats des gens qui l'entouraient, puis que cela s'était agrandi à leurs pensées. Depuis janvier de cette année, apparement Charles a développé la capacité de parler par télépathie, mais comme il n'y a que sa soeur et son ami McCoy qui veulent bien être ses cobayes, il n'a pas pu encore le tester à grande échelle.

C'est ce qui rend ces migraines si spécifiques. Erik ne doute pas qu'elles doivent être très douloureuses, mais elles existent parce que Xavier devient plus fort et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Erik sait bien qu'il a pensé au mot _amitié_ , il y a quelques instants, en se remémorant les discussions qu'il a avec Xavier. Il assume. Il apprécie Xavier.

* * *

Charles veut quelque chose

Est-ce qu'il est rouge ? Mais vraiment rouge, pas les joues juste roses à cause du froid, non, vraiment rouge pivoine, comme lorsqu'il avait surpris sa mère et son beau-père en train de… non, mauvaise idée de penser à ça maintenant, surtout après la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir.

Charles passe ses doigts sur ses joues en soufflant, pour essayer de se calmer. Il avait déjà pensé à ça il y a quelques semaines ce qui lui a permis de s'organiser : il sait dans quelle chambre cela va se passer, à quelle heure (pour avoir le moins de risque possible d'être interrompu), quelle bouteille de vin il va ouvrir et quel CD il va mettre pour installer une petite ambiance cosy et sensuelle. Il sait même où il peut se procurer des capotes, pour en avoir repérées il y a pas longtemps, ce qui tombe bien, puisqu'il n'en a plus et qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre une heure à aller en ville, pour en acheter.

Il frappe à l'infirmerie et l'esprit de Lehnsherr crie malgré lui _Non !_ tandis que sa bouche dit _Oui ?_

"Je ne te dérange pas ?"

"Pourquoi tu poses cette question à chaque fois, c'est mon boulot, non ? Allez, entre," soupire Lehnsherr, toujours aussi faussement désagréable.

Charles referme derrière lui et vient prendre place sur la chaise face au bureau où est installé Lehnsherr.

"Mets-toi directement sur le lit, je vais prendre ta tension," explique Lehnsherr en se levant, conditionné par leurs rencontres habituelles.

Charles secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la peine, mais Lehnsherr n'y fait pas attention. Il se tient droit devant lui et le dévisage.

"Eh bien ?"

"Non ça va, je n'ai pas de migraine."

"Ah !" Lehnsherr semble soulagé avant de devenir perdu "Ah ?"

"Ça va, tout va bien. Tout va même _très_ bien. Bref. Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer un préservatif, s'il te plaît ?" demande Charles en tapotant ses doigts les uns contre les autres, en espérant très fort que ses joues ne rougissent pas, parce qu'il estime qu'on peut dire le mot _préservatif_ à vingt-deux ans sans être gêné, mince alors.

Lehnsherr cligne des yeux et se redresse légèrement. Il ne faut pas être télépathe pour comprendre à quel point il est surpris et c'est terriblement _vexant_. Il ne dit rien, met quelques secondes à se diriger vers un placard qu'il ouvre. Il fouille dedans. S'arrête. Recommence à fouiller. Referme le placard, tourne son grand corps vers Charles, qui voudrait avoir la force de se lever pour se sentir moins minuscule, et demande :

"C'est pour quoi ?"

"Pardon ?" balbutie Charles, choqué par une telle question. "Pas pour faire des ballons d'eau à jeter sur les professeurs, si ça peut te rassurer."

"Non, bien sûr, mais je veux dire, tu sais à quoi ça sert ?"

Charles ne répond pas, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche fermement scellée. Mince, il pensait qu'Erik Lehnsherr était quelqu'un de bien, un ami, même, d'une certaine manière. Lui aussi est mutant, il lui a confié lors de leurs nombreuses discussions-post-migraines. Comment ça se fait que, soudain, il révèle une facette si déplacée ?

"J'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis né après la découverte du SIDA, j'ai vu _Philadelphia_ et j'ai lu _Les Nuits Fauves_ , évidemment que je sais à quoi ça sert."

"Ça ne protège pas que du SIDA, Xavier..."

"Je sais très bien que…"

"Les préservatifs protègent aussi des MST, comme l'hépatite B, l'herpès, la syphilis (qui d'ailleurs fait un retour inquiétant chez les jeunes, en ce moment), mais aussi la…" l'interrompt Erik, bien vite imité par Charles :

"Okay, j'ai compris, je sais, merci."

Il se lève, s'approche pour vérifier que Lehnsherr a bien sorti les préservatifs demandés et respire lorsqu'il voit que c'est le cas. Il tend la main et tente de le rassurer :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas du genre à avoir de MST…"

"Tu ne peux _jamais_ savoir ce que les gens ont fait avant toi… Attends, _elle_ ?"

Charles était prêt à mettre les préservatifs dans sa poche, mais Erik resserre ses doigts et l'empêche de les prendre. Ça ne le fait pas rire du tout et c'est avec beaucoup de dédain qu'il répond, sans savoir pourquoi il donne autant d'informations sur sa vie privée :

"Moira MacTaggert. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?"

Lehnsherr n'a plus rien de l'infirmier agréable auquel Charles aime se confier, parfois. Il est juste terriblement froid, son côté Allemand ressort plus que jamais alors qu'il ouvre à nouveau le placard dans des gestes robotiques, avant de donner une autre série de capotes à Charles.

"Ne l'ouvre pas avec les dents et surtout pas avec des ciseaux, tu risques de le déchirer. Tu ne le déroules que quand tu l'as mis sur toi. Tu pinces en même temps le réservoir pour retirer l'air. Quand tu as fini, avant de te retirer tu serres doucement la base pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Pas de lubrifiant gras qui peut abîmer le préservatif, rien d'autre qu'un lubrifiant à base d'eau, tu m'as compris ? Rien d'autre. Si vous recommencez après, tu utilises un autre préservatif, point barre."

Charles sait tout ça, bien sûr, enfin, sauf le fait qu'il n'a pas le droit de l'ouvrir avec les dents et cette histoire de lubrifiant exclusivement à base d'eau… Il ne dit rien de toute façon, parce que malgré les bons conseils de Lehnsherr, il est assez odieux en cet instant et Charles n'aime pas du tout ce genre de comportement lunatique. Il met les capotes dans sa poche, le remercie du bout des lèvres, sans aucune chaleur dans la voix et quitte l'infirmerie.

* * *

Erik n'a pas faim

Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas bu de bière, mais il en a eu très envie en passant dans le rayon au supermarché. Il s'est posé sur son canapé, a allumé la télé et regarde un match de football, ce qui la quintessence même de tout ce qu'Erik n'est pas. Il s'en fout, c'était ça ou aller boire dans un bar de la ville, celui d'où il ne repart jamais seul, jamais sobre, et Erik sait qu'il est trop de mauvaise humeur pour réussir à séduire quelqu'un. Il n'aurait pas supporté que la frustration s'ajoute à cette soirée de merde.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs donnent leur minimum, comme à chaque fois. Ça l'énerve de se dire que ces types, payés des millions, vénérés par des millions, trottinent à peine une fois par mois en guise de métier. Ça l'énerve qu'il n'y ait pas de rugby à la place, parce que même si c'est un sport (et que le sport ne l'intéresse pas), au moins les mecs se donnent à fond, jusqu'à saigner. Ça l'énerve que Charles soit venu lui demander des capotes pour coucher avec Moira MacTaggert.

Il pose sa bouteille vide sur le parquet et se lève pour faire les cents pas dans son petit appartement. Il fait voler au-dessus de sa main le couvercle en métal qu'il plie et déplie sans effort, histoire de se défouler sur quelque chose.

Est-ce qu'il a parlé trop vite, lorsqu'il a expliqué à Charles comment mettre la capote ? Est-ce qu'il a été assez clair ? Merde, il ne lui a pas dit de faire attention à le mettre dans la bon sens. Est-ce qu'il lui en a donné assez ? Oui, il lui en a donné six, et Charles est un télépathe, pas Priape. Est-ce que Charles en a déjà mis, ou à défaut, sait en mettre ? Erik aurait dû lui montrer, il a une règle sur son bureau, ça aurait fait l'affaire.

Est-ce que MacTaggert est assez intelligente pour ne pas lui demander de ne pas mettre de préservatif _Pour mieux le sentir_ , ou une connerie du genre ? Est-ce que Charles est assez intelligent pour ne pas accepter ?

Debout au milieu de son salon, Erik regarde le couvercle qui s'ouvre à sa demande silencieuse. Puis il se compacte lentement, comme s'il fondait au soleil, et devient petit, minuscule, ridicule.

Erik le jette à la poubelle.

* * *

Charles comprend quelque chose

C'est Hank qui lui dit qu'il est pâle, Charles n'a rien vu venir avant. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de vraie migraine. Il a eu trois fausses alertes ces derniers mois, mais un tour à l'infirmerie et une aspirine plus tard l'ont aidé à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mal de tête commun. Mais maintenant que Hank remarque que son visage est marqué, Charles fait soudain plus attention à ce qu'il ressent et c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, qu'il a mal dans la nuque et qu'il y a des points lumineux qui pétillent au coin de sa vision lorsqu'il tourne la tête trop vite.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie avant que ça n'empire," le conseille Hank, la main déjà levée pour expliquer à leur professeur qu'il doit accompagner Charles.

"C'est ridicule, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu mal," remarque-t-il, bougon.

Hank ne commente pas. Il le guide jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de malaise sur le chemin et l'y laisse. Charles serre les dents mais la douleur a explosé maintenant qu'il est conscient qu'elle s'est invitée en lui et il faut qu'il s'allonge avant de tourner de l'oeil. Il ne voit même pas Lehnsherr qui lui prend le bras, ça ne change rien parce qu'ils ont l'habitude. Il se laisse guider jusqu'au lit. Tant mieux, il n'y a pas d'étudiante sur le lit d'à côté qui se tord de douleur à cause de ses règles, cette fois (ça aussi ça a l'air terriblement douloureux). Il s'allonge. Grimace. Sent Erik surélever ses pieds, prendre sa tension. Puis il ne voit plus rien du tout.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il sait qu'il a dormi profondément. Il bouge sa tête expérimentalement : pas de douleur. Enfin, un peu, rien d'insurmontable. Il se demande ce que les prochains jours vont révéler comme nouvelles capacités. Il sait qu'entre l'adolescence et les premières années de vie d'adulte, certains mutants sont particulièrement sensibles au développement de leurs pouvoirs ; apparement c'est parce que les siens sont _exceptionnels_ qu'il a si mal. Vivement que ça s'arrête, tout de même.

Il tourne la tête et hausse les sourcils. Il n'y a plus de paravent qui sert de barrière entre le bureau de Lehnsherr et la salle de repos. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà retiré lorsque Charles est rentré dans la pièce ? Il ne sait pas, il ne voyait pas bien à ce moment là.

De son lit, il l'aperçoit à son bureau, concentré sur des papiers qu'il lit puis signe rapidement. Il a un beau profil, Lehnsherr. Charles trouve ça rare. La plupart des gens ont des profils un peu plats, qui ne font pas honneur à leur beauté de face. Lehnsherr est le même, quelque soit l'angle duquel on le voit. Un peu comme une statue de la Renaissance, taillée et conçue pour être admirée de toutes parts. Oui, Lehnsherr est beau.

Mais Lehnsherr est aussi très bizarre et même s'ils n'ont jamais reparlé de ce moment ultra gênant entre eux deux, il y a plusieurs mois, Charles lui en veut toujours. Charles est rancunier, de toute façon, bien qu'il ne l'admettra pas. Quand on remet en question son intelligence, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de répliquer. Il tient ça de son beau-père et ça aussi, il ne l'admettra jamais.

 _Elle ?_

La voix d'Erik résonne encore avec l'intonation exacte dans ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas seulement de la surprise qui l'avait animé, c'était aussi une certaine… condescendance. Ou de la moquerie, peut-être. Oui, Charles est efféminé, il le sait, ce n'est pas comme si tous les garçons de sa classe depuis la primaire ne s'amusaient pas à lui faire remarquer, merci bien. Ce n'est pas parce que Charles est sensible, aime les belles choses et assume sa part féminine qu'il ne les aime pas, les femmes, bien au contraire. Il aime bien les hommes aussi, même s'ils ne l'intéressent pas autant.

Ils ne l'intéressent pas _de la même manière_. Il a été attiré par certains d'entre eux, mais la plupart n'est même pas un tant soit peu bi. Les autres, eux, intimident Charles. Parce que c'est une chose de fantasmer sur quelqu'un du même sexe, c'en est une autre aussi de passer à l'action. Et Charles passe rarement à l'action.

 _Elle ?_

Condescendance, oui, c'est ça. Comme si Erik avait voulu lui dire _Toi, tu couches avec des femmes ?_... à moins qu'il n'avait voulu dire, _Toi, tu ne couches pas avec des hommes ?_ Et si c'était le cas, si Erik avait voulu dire ça alors la condescendance serait en fait… de la jalousie ?

Les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent un peu plus grand. Erik n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé, il tapote un peu sur son ordinateur mais revient toujours à sa montagne de papier, Charles se demande ce que ça peut être. Ça n'a pas d'importance, du moment que ça lui permet de continuer à l'observer, en fait Charles adore ces papiers, il les trouve géniaux.

Et si c'était vraiment la jalousie qui avait animé Erik ce jour là ? Oh, comme l'analyse de leur conversation prend une toute nouvelle couleur. Erik avait commencé à être désagréable lorsque Charles a mentionné les capotes, alors qu'il en distribue plusieurs fois par semaine, il n'a pas de raison de s'énerver à ce propos, sauf s'il ressent quelque chose pour la personne qui vient lui en demander. _Ressent_. Charles a un véritable frisson le long de ses avant-bras en pensant au mot. Puis il y a eu la mention de Moira et Erik s'est comporté soudain comme une personne sans éducation, alors que Charles sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Il est revenu à un état primaire, proche de la colère, de la déception… de la _jalousie_.

Charles n'a jamais envisagé Erik Lehnsherr comme une potentialité. Il l'apprécie beaucoup, le trouve bel homme et aime leur relation, mais là, ce qui est en train de naître est tout à fait nouveau. Crédible. Enivrant.

Il regarde les mains de l'infirmier, ne les voit pas très bien vu qu'ils sont assez loin l'un de l'autre mais a quand même envie de les sentir sur lui. Il veut qu'Erik se rapproche, le regarde. Le drague. Il a envie de draguer Erik. _Il a envie de draguer Erik_.

Il s'étire, remarque qu'il bande un peu et appelle :

"Erik ?"

L'appelé relève la tête, clairement surpris de l'utilisation de son prénom. Sans le quitter des yeux, il pose son stylo, fait pivoter son corps, se lève et s'approche jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau du paravent disparu. Il écarte sa blouse blanche ouverte pour glisser ses mains dans les poches son pantalon et ça attire le regard de Charles entre ses jambes une seconde.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

Charles hausse une épaule et s'allonge sur le dos. Ça ne loupe pas, Erik s'approche et se penche au-dessus de lui, comme à chaque fois. Est-ce qu'Erik s'imagine l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'Erik s'imagine le toucher ? Est-ce que Erik s'imagine lui faire l'amour sur ce même lit ?

"Charles," murmure-t-il et Charles tourne légèrement le visage pour le regarder.

Regarder ses yeux, inquiets, son nez, droit, sa bouche, _tentante_. Erik est plus vieux que lui, peut-être d'une dizaine d'année, il ne sait pas bien. À bien y réfléchir, il y a quelque chose d'assez sexy à l'idée de se faire toucher par quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé. Le laisser goûter à sa peau comme à un fruit défendu et ressentir tous les deux le parfum sucré de l'interdit. Oh, rien de malsain ou de détraqué, Charles est bien majeur et consentant, mais tout de même, confronter leurs corps qui ne se ressemblent pas, leurs expériences dissonantes et leurs attentes l'enivre.

Erik prend sa main dans la sienne, presse son pouce sur la jonction avec son poignet pour prendre son pouls. _Je sais que mon coeur bat vite, et toi, tu le sens ?_ pense-t-il sans le dire tout haut.

"Viens, redresse-toi," continue-t-il de murmurer et Charles le laisse faire.

Il le tient par les épaules et le fait s'asseoir, le ressenti est incroyable. Erik est doux, Charles lui fait confiance. C'est tellement étrange de ressentir cette envieinédite. Il relève la tête pour regarder la réaction d'Erik, mais elle reste professionnelle bien que très tendre. Bien sûr, Erik ne fera pas le premier pas, Charles est étudiant ici et même s'ils sont adultes, ça doit violer quelques points du règlement qu'ils ont tous les deux signés sans le lire un jour de septembre pluvieux. Il écarte doucement les jambes pour permettre à Erik de se rapprocher.

"Ça ne passe pas ?"

Charles ne répond pas, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer de parler d'une migraine qui n'existe déjà plus. Il pose ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Erik et le tire lentement à lui. C'est bon de prendre son temps, parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont rien pressé. Il veut que ce premier baiser soit mémorable.

"Erik," chuchote-t-il très bas, parce qu'il aime dire ce prénom qui sonne comme une morsure, tandis que le sien a l'âme d'un souffle. Il a hâte de mêler les deux.

Il remonte ses mains jusqu'aux épaules d'Erik, puis presse pour le faire se pencher jusqu'à lui. Charles relève son visage et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ça tire sur sa nuque, une de ses mains s'est maladroitement accrochée à la manche de la blouse blanche, l'autre à son épaule qu'il serre plus fort encore lorsqu'il sent Erik se reculer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demande-t-il chaudement contre ses lèvres et Charles garde ses yeux fermés.

Il sourit, parce qu'il sent les lèvres humides si proches des siennes et qu'il en veut plus, alors il se tend sur le lit pour prendre à nouveau sa bouche, mais Erik ferme la sienne et lui attrape les poignets. Il les rapproche de force contre son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Arrête," grogne-t-il tout bas, comme un animal.

Charles pose son front contre le torse d'Erik. Il ouvre les yeux et tord son cou pour le regarder. Erik a ses yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte, on voit ses dents du bas. Il respire profondément, son torse se lève et s'abaisse profondément. _Animal_.

Charles redresse son visage, il frôle la peau mal rasée, ça le griffe doucement. Il ouvre la bouche pour embrasser le menton d'Erik dont une main remonte attraper son cou. Il ne serre pas, il le tient juste, son pouce posé sur sa mâchoire et Charles n'avait pas vu ça venir.

"Je t'ai demandé : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" répète Erik tout aussi bas.

Cette fois, Charles entend vraiment la question. Il réalise la position dans laquelle ils sont : lui, assis sur le lit, qui a attiré entre ses jambes Erik qui serre son poignet gauche à lui en faire mal et son autre main posée sur le cou de Charles pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il a baissé son visage pour qu'il soit face à celui de Charles, et il n'a plus rien de sympathique, plus rien d'antipathique non plus, il ne ressemble à rien de ce que Charles a déjà vu avant.

"Et je t'ai demandé d'arrêter," aboie-t-il sèchement avant de le lâcher et de se reculer pour aller chercher le paravent qui était plié dans un coin.

"Je… pardon. Pardon, je suis désolé, je pensais que tu…"

"Ah bon parce que tu _pensais_ ?"

"J'ai cru que tu étais jaloux quand je t'ai demandé des capotes pour ma nuit avec Moira !"

Erik finit de poser brutalement le paravent et se retourne :

" _Jaloux_ ?"

"Tu étais tellement bizarre tout d'un coup, à me poser des questions, à me donner plein de conseils. Je savais déjà m'en servir à ce moment là, tu sais, j'en avais pas besoin."

"Pas _besoin_ ?" s'écrie Erik en revenant face à lui. "Tu ne les as pas utilisés ?!"

"Pas besoin de tes conseils ! Bien sûr que si je les ai utilisés, je ne suis pas inconscient !"

Erik fronce les sourcils, très sérieux et hoche une fois la tête.

"C'est ça. C'est le bon mot," décrète-t-il, sibyllin. Il remet sa blouse en place et indique la porte de son pouce. "Dégage, maintenant."

"Erik, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embrassé sans ton accord… je pensais que tu le voulais aussi, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais…"

"Dégage Charles, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

Il ne plaisante pas, ne semble même pas furieux, juste écoeuré. Charles le comprend, il le serait aussi si quelqu'un s'imposait à lui comme ça. Il s'excuse encore, saute du lit et sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Erik cherche et trouve

C'est tellement con qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul bar gay dans cette ville. À Berlin, c'était tellement plus facile de sortir dans un endroit différent à chaque fois, croiser des gens différents, baiser différemment. Ici, c'est rare qu'il y ait des nouvelles têtes et quand ça arrive, elles ne donnent pas souvent envie à Erik de les ramener chez lui.

Ce soir sera encore plus compliqué que d'habitude.

 _Pas lui._

 _Pas lui non plus._

 _Et pas lui._

Il finit son verre de whisky et se lève pour traverser la piste de danse. Il doit mieux voir, se rapprocher, comparer les tailles. Il est plus grand que la plupart d'entre eux, c'est déjà ça. Et puis, plus loin, des cheveux bruns, un peu plus longs que la moyenne. Erik arrive à sa hauteur, le prend par la taille, le retourne, regarde, compare. Pas les mêmes yeux bleus. Pas le même âge non plus. Et surtout, pas un étudiant. Ça ira.

Il le ramène chez lui. Ils s'embrassent sur le parking, dans la cage d'escalier, dans la cuisine. Il veut savoir où est la chambre et Erik va l'y emmener, bientôt.

Sans un mot, il le pousse jusqu'à une chaise haute près du comptoir où il le fait s'installer. Lui fait écarter les jambes. S'approche. Lui fait mettre ses mains sur ses épaules. Ferme les yeux. Murmure.

"Embrasse-moi."

Il le fait. Erik se laisse faire. Puis il passe ses mains dans les cheveux longs, comme ceux de Charles. Erik ne rouvre pas les yeux.

* * *

Charles réalise

Raven le sait. Charles l'a appelée en rentrant, tremblant, perdu. Elle est arrivée dans sa chambre en même temps que lui, paniquée, la pauvre. Il a fait du thé et lui a raconté : la migraine, le réveil, l'attraction pour Erik, le baiser, le rejet. Il s'en est tellement voulu, il a eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il ne pensait pas qu'il agresserait quelqu'un un jour, il se pensait meilleur que ça, il pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, mais non, il fait partie de ce miasme masculin qu'il combat pourtant chaque jour. Raven n'a pas été d'accord avec lui, elle lui a dit et répété qu'il avait mal compris les signes, que lorsqu'Erik avait exprimé clairement le fond de sa pensée, Charles avait tout de suite arrêté et que c'était ça le plus important. Charles ne veut pas la croire. Raven le protégera, quoi qu'il fasse. Il l'aime mais c'est la personne la moins objective du monde.

Alors il en parle à Hank aussi, sans dire qu'il s'agit de l'infirmier de l'université et son ami a une réaction beaucoup plus acceptable puisqu'il le pourrit : il lui demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête, s'il se rend compte à quel point c'était con, s'il a bien fait attention à ne pas avoir traumatisé _ce pauvre mec_ , selon ses mots. Charles dit oui, au début, puis se rend compte que c'est faux. Erik a donné l'impression d'être dégoûté, pas choqué et Charles, honteux, a fui dès qu'il lui en a donné l'occasion.

Alors Charles se promet de retourner à l'infirmerie, dès qu'il aura trouver le courage nécessaire. Il se laisse une semaine pour se préparer, pas un jour de plus et lorsqu'il toque à la porte, il sait qu'Erik est sur le point de finir sa journée.

"Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?" demande Charles, sans passer l'embrasure de la porte.

"Ferme la porte," ordonne Erik, sans douceur.

Il est en train de retirer sa blouse blanche pour enfiler sa veste en cuir ; il ne compte pas lui accorder beaucoup de temps, ça au moins c'est évident.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"M'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Tu t'es déjà excusé."

"Je… oui. Mais je pense que je dois le faire encore."

Erik plisse les yeux et prend appui contre son bureau. Il croise ses bras et secoue légèrement la tête.

"À quoi tu joues ?"

"À rien ! Je t'ai embrassé sans ton accord et ça ne se fait pas, alors je m'en veux terriblement et je veux te demander pardon."

"Tu ne m'as pas traumatisé…" commence à rire Erik avant de s'interrompre. Il fronce les sourcils et semble réaliser quelque chose. Il le regarde et dit des mots que Charles ne pensait pas entendre de sa part, "Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tu crois que tu m'as fait du mal et tu viens t'assurer que ça va."

"Oui… voilà."

Erik a un petit sourire sans joie alors qu'il hoche la tête.

"Tout va bien. Ne t'en veux pas, tu es pardonné, si ça peut te rassurer."

"Merci…" souffle-t-il, peut-être pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Il sourit un peu, ne sait pas quoi faire ou dire d'autre, alors il se recule pour sortir et Erik le suit. Il ferme à clé l'infirmerie et les deux vont dans la même direction, même si Erik va quitter le campus pour rentrer chez lui.

"Est-ce que tu sais quel âge j'ai ?" demande Erik, assez bas.

"Non."

"Trente-deux ans. Mais tu te doutais bien qu'on a pas le même âge, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Et ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Non," rit Charles en secouant la tête.

Il réalise seulement trop tard qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de s'excuser à nouveau, de dire que c'était une erreur. Parfois, Charles se fatigue lui-même.

"Et tu ne t'aies pas dit que le règlement interdisait ce genre de relation ?"

La voix d'Erik n'est pas la même que d'habitude, Charles ne pourrait pas bien expliquer pourquoi, mais il le ressent. C'est peut-être parce qu'il parle en continuant de regarder droit devant eux, comme s'il n'assumait pas pleinement ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Prudent, Charles répond une fois de plus de la seule façon qu'il sait faire : honnêtement.

"Si… mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire."

Cette fois, Erik s'arrête et le coeur de Charles aussi. Ils se tournent au même instant pour se faire face et Erik a un sourire étrange alors qu'il murmure :

"Tu ne sais rien de moi."

"C'est tout à fait vrai," réplique Charles, confus mais téméraire.

"Est-ce que tu essayeras de m'embrasser, encore ?"

Est-ce que c'est un piège ? Est-ce que le directeur est au coin du couloir, prêt à bondir sur eux en hurlant " _Vous aviez raison, Lehnsherr, Xavier est un dévergondé !_ " ? Ou est-ce qu'Erik tente d'avoir un aveu, avant d'aller le dénoncer à la police ? Ou bien veut-il savoir si ça va encore se passer, parce qu'il en a _envie_ ?

"Non," répond-il, simplement.

C'est ce qu'il fallait dire de toute façon. Il n'essayera plus de l'embrasser. Il en aura encore envie, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas la question.

"Bonne réponse," conclut Erik avant de reprendre son chemin.

* * *

Erik faute (il le sait et vous emmerde)

C'est une hécatombe en ce moment. On a beau être en avril, avec ce temps de merde, tout le monde a choppé otite, angine et grippe et Erik n'a pas un jour tranquille. Puisque Monsieur le directeur n'a toujours pas voulu faire les travaux pour installer une salle de repos fermée, Erik entend toute la journée des gens tousser et ça le rend fou. Il s'est bien fait des boules Quiès en métal, mais lorsqu'il les met il n'entend plus les étudiants l'appeler, et ils le font sursauter à venir tapoter son dos pendant qu'il travaille sur son ordinateur.

Il ne fait plus bien attention à qui vient le voir. Il a demandé aux étudiants d'écrire eux-même leur nom sur sa feuille, par flemme de tous les écrire et leur donne les médicaments convenus ou les fait un peu dormir sur un des deux lits d'appoint lorsqu'ils en ont vraiment besoin. On vient à peine d'en libérer un quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'est la fille Xavier qui amène Charles. Elle se débrouille seule pour l'amener sur le lit et s'arrête devant le bureau d'Erik pour y déposer un paquet de biscuits de dinosaures en chocolat.

"Pour quand il se réveille."

"Oui, j'avais bien deviné que ce n'était pas pour moi", réplique-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle ne bouge pas, il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour le savoir.

"Autre chose ?"

"... Non, rien."

Il croise son regard cette fois, indéchiffrable. Elle ne ressemble en rien à son frère mais c'est une très belle jeune femme. Erik se demande si l'un d'entre eux a été adopté. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.

Il va voir les deux étudiants plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, même s'ils dorment. MacFarland finit par se lever et lui demander des cachets pour la nuit puis quitte l'infirmerie. Il a encore quelques visites, dont certains professeurs, avant que la journée ne touche à sa fin. Il ne réalise que maintenant que Charles a dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il s'approche, le voit respirer (bonne nouvelle), met sa main sur son front, pas de fièvre (bonne nouvelle aussi) et pose ses poings sur le bord du lit pour s'y appuyer. Est-ce qu'il devrait le laisser dormir ? Il ne peut pas partir sans fermer la porte à clé, il y a trop de médicaments sensibles ici et même s'il s'en fout de se faire virer, ça resterait une grave erreur. Non, il faut qu'il le réveille. Si Charles a encore mal, il ira dormir dans sa chambre.

"Charles," appelle-t-il en secouant doucement son épaule.

Charles ne répond pas mais grommelle un peu. Erik n'aime pas ça. Quand Charles est assoupi, il n'y a rien qui empêche Erik de le regarder. Il ne peut pas voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ce qui est vraiment dommage, mais ses lèvres sont déjà terriblement attirantes à elles toutes seules. Il a quelques taches de rousseur lorsqu'on regarde de près et il y a quelque chose de très candide à ça, qu'Erik adore. Erik ne le touche pas, bien sûr, mais il le contemple. C'est déjà beau.

"Charles," répète-t-il. "Réveille-toi. Tu es censé venir quand tu as tes migraines, pas pour finir ta nuit ici."

Charles a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont un peu rouges. Il s'étire mollement et se redresse avec du mal. Erik l'aide par réflexe.

"J'ai fini ma journée, faut que tu rentres chez toi maintenant."

Il se penche pour observer sa réaction : Charles a les sourcils un peu froncés, la moue boudeuse. Il pose ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Erik qui se contracte : est-ce qu'il va essayer de l'embrasser ? Encore ? _Vraiment ?_

"Quelque chose ne va pas," murmure-t-il.

"Tu vas vomir ?" l'interroge Erik, prêt à chercher une bassine.

"Non, non ce n'est pas ça…"

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus ne fixent rien de spécial, il semble perdu, s'accroche un peu plus à lui et murmure :

"Erik…"

Ils ne peuvent pas recommencer, Erik avait presque réussi à oublier leur baiser, s'ils recommencent, Erik devra encore coucher avec des inconnus pour passer sa frustration (ou la doubler), et enfouir le plus loin possible dans son âme toutes ces petites étincelles qui prennent vie lorsque Charles est trop près de lui. Alors, il tient tout de suite le visage de Charles de ses deux mains pour être sûr de pouvoir le retenir s'il tente de l'embrasser. On dirait que ça réveille Charles qui arrive enfin à ancrer son regard dans le sien, avant de froncer ses sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Charles, je suis sérieux, ne…"

"Oh…"

Il touche son propre front, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose et regarde Erik à nouveau :

"J'ai une nouvelle capacité."

"Déjà ? Je pensais que ça arrivait quelques semaines après tes migraines…"

"Oui, d'habitude, mais là… je le sens, je peux…Les souvenirs, je crois que je peux accèder aux souvenirs."

Les mains d'Erik se resserrent mais ça n'a rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'admiration. Charles Xavier sera sa perte.

"Teste sur moi."

"Quoi ?"

"Teste sur moi, vas-y. Essaye de voir si tu peux accèder à mes souvenirs d'hier soir."

"Erik, je ne…"

"Fais-le je te dis," halète Erik, sans plus aucune retenue.

Charles le regarde quelques secondes encore puis porte lentement sa main jusqu'à sa propre tempe. Il la touche de son index, puis de son index et son majeur, rajoute l'annulaire, le retire. Il semble satisfait avec cette nouvelle position et le fixe de ses incroyables bleus. Il est si beau, si beau parce qu'il est si fort, peut-être plus que tous les mutants qu'Erik a un jour croisé dans sa vie, même les plus inquiétants, même Shaw, et Erik devrait avoir peur, mais ce n'est plus un sentiment qu'il ressent depuis tellement longtemps. À la place, il est fasciné.

"Tu es allé au cinéma avec une de tes amies, Emma et un… Victor. Vous avez mangé dans un restaurant indien ensuite. Tu es rentré chez toi à une heure du matin. Tu avais trop bu. Tu as eu du mal à t'endormir. Tu as eu du mal à te réveiller aussi. Tu es arrivé en retard ce matin. Tu as insulté monsieur Stripes de _Porc_."

"Je ne l'ai pas insulté."

"Tu ne lui as pas dit, mais tu y as pensé."

 _Brilliant_. Erik veut lui dire mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche entrouverte. Il lâche le crâne qui protège un cerveau hors du commun et attrape ses épaules à la place, ses pouces posés contre la peau de Charles pour ne pas perdre le contact.

"Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ta puissance, Charles."

Ses yeux clignent plusieurs fois, il ne répond pas. Il a le même regard que lors de cette fameuse journée et Erik sent la tension entre eux. Cela serait tellement simple d'attraper son menton (il le fait), d'approcher leur front (il le fait) et de l'embrasser (il ne le fait pas). Aussi simple que con, d'ailleurs. _Inconscient_. C'est le mot que Charles avait employé, sans savoir. Et Erik ne peut plus se permettre d'être inconscient.

"Tu penses à notre baiser…", murmure Charles.

Erik sourit, pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour savoir ça. Il pince un peu plus fermement son menton pour le punir de le mentionner, mais Charles ne s'arrête pas de parler.

"On ne s'est pas… embrassé... dans le noir. Pourquoi est-ce que, quand tu y penses, il fait nuit… ?"

Erik ne comprend pas bien ce que Charles veut dire, il recule un peu son visage pour scruter le sien, sauf que le télépathe est plus rapide que lui et qu'il ne fait pas que deviner, non, il _lit_. Et s'il voit un baiser dans le noir, c'est que ce n'est pas avec lui, mais avec l' _autre_. Celui qui lui ressemblait. Qu'Erik a ramené chez lui. _Parce qu'il lui ressemblait_. Le visage de Charles change en quelques secondes, il semble perdu, dégoûté, puis choqué. Il demande, la voix infâme :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te _souviens_ de m'avoir embrassé chez toi, de m'avoir… baisé chez toi…?"

Erik n'a pas le temps de secouer la tête que, _ça y est_ , Charles a compris. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais _presque_. Il se glisse sur le côté pour quitter le lit. Erik le retient par la taille, mais Charles tente de retirer les mains qui le touchent.

"Tu me repousses mais tu vas chercher quelqu'un qui me ressemble ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?!"

"Il n'avait pas vingt-deux ans, pour commencer, et ce n'était pas un étudiant de l'université où je _travaille_."

"C'est tordu, Erik," rit amèrement Charles en arrivant à se dégager de son emprise.

Erik lève la main et étire le paravent au maximum pour qu'il coupe la pièce en deux et empêche Charles d'aller plus loin. Charles se retourne, furieux. Il presse ses doigts contre sa tempe et au même instant, Erik sent sa main le brûler. Il la secoue par réflexe et la vérifie mais elle n'a rien : Charles lui a fait croire qu'il avait touché du feu. Charles profite de sa faiblesse pour repousser le paravent et s'avance vers la porte. Il est fort, _très_ fort, mais il ne le sait pas encore et Erik, lui, sait jusqu'où il peut aller pour arriver à ses fins. Il étire ses bras et appelle à lui le métal d'un chariot qui se renverse en perdant sa base avant, et le fait fondre sur les chevilles de Charles qui trébuche et arrive à se retenir avec ses bras pour ne pas se cogner trop violemment en tombant. Erik arrive à son niveau et le retourne sur le dos. Il retient ses mains dans les siennes avant que Charles n'ait pu les porter à ses tempes.

"Arrête."

"Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche."

"Et il semblerait que tout ce que tu aies à la bouche soit l'envie de m'embrasser."

"Oh, crois-moi, j'ai envie de te faire bien d'autres choses, en ce moment même," euphémise Charles avec un large sourire détestable.

"J'étais sérieux. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne me connais pas."

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire."

"Ça ne te fait pas peur ?"

"Je devrais avoir peur ?"

"Oui," répond Erik, parce que c'est vrai.

Charles fronce doucement les sourcils. Ses mains se font molles, il ne donne plus l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir, alors Erik le lâche.

"Je ne te laisserai pas m'embrasser et partir. Pas toi."

Charles ne répond pas. Erik le regarde des pieds à la tête puis fait un mouvement de doigt pour retirer le métal bloqué autour de ses chevilles.

"Alors, pars maintenant et ne viens plus me chercher."

Charles se redresse pour être assis sur le sol, lui aussi. Il fixe Erik et c'est impossible de savoir à quoi il pense. Il doit être en train de faire un espèce de deuil de cette relation qui n'en a pas été une. Erik le laisse digérer.

Sauf que quand Charles bouge, il ne se lève pas et se penche pour l'embrasser. Lèvres contre lèvres, il garde ses yeux fermés et presse doucement, très tendrement, avant de réclamer l'entrée d'un petit coup de langue. Erik garde ses yeux ouverts, ses mains prêtes à repousser Charles, mais sa bouche faiblit et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Et plus rien ne retient Charles Xavier de l'embrasser comme on ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant. Il envahit sa bouche, le foyer de son âme avec une chaleur qui semble ne pas savoir brûler. Il le réchauffe d'une envie sans nom, protectrice et brillante et Erik veut se réfugier en elle. En lui.

 _Je reste_ , dit Charles, sans ouvrir la bouche et Erik ne sait même pas comment c'est possible.

Il repousse Erik et vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, sans quitter sa bouche qu'il embrasse avec adoration. Erik le laisse faire, les bras encore un peu dans les airs, autour de son corps qu'il s'empêche de trop toucher, pour ne pas perdre pieds. C'est Charles qui se frotte contre lui, qui mène le baiser comme s'il n'y avait que lui au monde qui sait embrasser. Ça le fait gémir et ce son est beau, Erik veut l'entendre encore, plus fort. Il pose enfin ses mains sur le dos de Charles et désire que toute sa paume et chacun de ses doigts soient en contact avec lui, alors il repousse le pull informe, la chemise et touche sa peau.

À partir de là, plus rien ne peut vraiment le retenir.

Il inverse la situation et repousse Charles pour l'allonger sous lui, une main sous sa nuque, l'autre sur laquelle il garde appui. C'est lui qui mène le baiser maintenant, parce qu'il a laissé Charles le faire trop longtemps et qu'il a besoin de sentir qu'il peut dominer la situation à son tour. Charles ne se laisse pas totalement faire, il veut garder les rênes et Erik trouve ça assez excitant.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû me chauffer ici," halète Erik lorsqu'il arrive à arrêter ses baisers.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je vais te baiser dans l'infirmerie, il y a plus confortable, quand même."

"Je m'en fous," souffle Charles et c'est très honnête.

Erik comprend à son tour qu'il ne connaît pas si bien Charles que ça. Il l'imaginait grimacer à être allongé sur un carrelage froid et à demander qu'ils aillent continuer leurs petites affaires dans un lit. Ce qu'il découvre ne l'aide pas à se calmer.

Il se redresse et prend la pain de Charles pour le relever de force et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui retire son pull et s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise. Il n'interrompt pas leurs baisers qui se font plus langoureux, plus profonds, plus gémissants. Charles essaye de le déshabiller aussi mais Erik l'en empêche.

"Tu veux rester habillé… ?"

"Non, j'aime juste te voir t'énerver," explique Erik dans un sourire.

Charles secoue la tête et cette fois utilise toute sa force pour lui retirer sa blouse blanche. Il glisse ses mains sur le pull fin d'Erik, sur ses pectoraux qu'il dessine jusqu'à son cou enveloppé dans le col roulé.

"Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant à quel point ça peut être sexy."

Erik sourit et Charles lui retire son pull avant de caresser cette fois son torse, peau contre peau. C'est beau comme il regarde Erik, avec envie. Erik aussi a envie de lui. Il lui retire sa chemise l'attrape par les cuisses et le soulève pour le porter, sans le détacher du mur. Il l'embrasser, mord ses lèvres puis son cou. C'est trop fort ? Il y laissera des marques ? Tant mieux, Charles a dit qu'il resterait et Erik ne le laissera plus jamais partir.

"On peut aller sur… sur un des… lits…" propose Charles, haletant.

"Surtout pas, ils grincent."

"Comment tu le sais ?" demande Charles, amusé.

"Tu bouges dans ton sommeil."

"Ah, alors tu me regardais quand je dormais, j'en étais sûr."

"Je ne regarde que toi quand tu es là, Charles."

Charles ne semble plus amusé. Quand il observe Erik comme ça, il est plus sérieux, plus touché. Erik n'a pas le temps de se concentrer sur ses sentiments, déjà parce qu'il ne fait jamais, et parce qu'il a trop envie de Charles, maintenant.

"Et puis ça fait un an que je veux te baiser là, alors je vais te baiser là."

" _Là_ _?_ "

Erik ne répond pas en mot mais en geste. Il porte Charles jusqu'à son bureau, le pose dans un coin et envoie valser tous ses dossiers avant de mieux l'installer face à lui. Il lui déboutonne son pantalon et le fait glisser hors de ses jambes. Charles tente de retirer son boxer aussi mais Erik lui laisse. Il y a quelque chose d'assez obscène à le voir déformé comme ça, sans encore tout révéler et Erik aime ce genre de détails.

"Ça fait un an que tu penses à ça ?"

"Plus ou moins."

"Est-ce que tu t'es déjà touché en pensant à moi ?" demande Charles, le souffle court, les joues rouges.

"Non. J'ai couché avec des mecs qui te ressemblent pour ne pas être le pauvre looser pathétique qui se touche en pensant à l'étudiant sur lequel il fantasme."

"Arrête de dire ça," demande Charles, en souriant, mais les dents serrées tout de même.

"Quoi, que j'ai couché avec d'autres gens que toi ?"

Charles hoche la tête. Oh, alors, il est jaloux ? Ça fait sourire Erik qui demande lentement, en décomposant chaque syllabe :

"C'était comment, avec Moira MacTaggert ?"

Charles semble choqué et Erik est parfaitement fier de lui. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'Erik n'en puisse plus d'attendre. Il retire le boxer de trop, ne retient pas un grognement en voyant l'érection de Charles et l'englobe de sa main droite en commençant déjà à le caresser. Charles gémit dans son cou, les yeux fermés et Erik n'accepte pas ça. De sa main libre il pince son menton pour le forcer à baisser la tête et regarder ce que sa main lui fait. Charles croise son regard une seconde, rougit, un peu brumeux, et Erik sait qu'il va réussir à le rendre fou en retour. Qu'il ne soit pas le seul à tomber la tête la première dans cette relation qui s'annonce aussi destructrice que merveilleuse.

"Est-ce que tu l'as baisée en pensant à moi ? Je t'avais donné les capotes, après tout, ma main les a tenues avant les tiennes… Est-ce que tu as pensé que j'aurais pu t'en mettre une ?"

Charles gémit et se mord la lèvre. Erik passe son pouce sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher alors Charles se venge en mordant ses lèvres à lui. Erik l'a cherché, il ne s'en plaint pas.

Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour trouver quelque chose de métallique qui peut encercler les préservatifs et le lubrifiant qu'il garde dans le placard et les ramène jusqu'à lui. Il les laisse retomber sur le ventre de Charles qui prend la capote sans attendre. Erik comprend sa demande et baisse enfin son pantalon et son boxer (ce qui lui permet de respirer, c'est tellement désagréable d'être serré quand il bande comme ça) et laisse Charles ouvrir le sachet avant de poser le préservatif sur lui. Il le déroule très lentement, en en profitant pour le caresser sur toute sa longueur sans le quitter des yeux et Erik réalise que Charles a déjà fait ça, sur un autre homme que lui, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Lui n'est pas jaloux, il se demande simplement qui Charles a choisi. Le McCoy ? Il n'est pas très beau, mais ils sont amis et la famille Xavier est connue pour être portée sur la boisson, alors, une soirée trop arrosée entre étudiants en rute est vite arrivée… Ou bien peut-être que c'était Howlett, le prof-dont-il-ne-sait-quoi. Il y a les rumeurs qui disent qu'il se tape tout ce qui bouge, même si Erik a toujours estimé que c'étaient en réalité plus des fantasmes qu'autre chose. Erik a envie de le demander à Charles, alors il colle leur front, le fixe de son regard et entrouvre les lèvres.

Mais rien n'en sort. Il n'y a qu'eux deux, maintenant. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Il l'embrasse furtivement et le laisse le caresser tandis qu'il verse du lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour préparer Charles qui gémit tout bas, lorsqu'il ne se mord pas les lèvres.

"Arrête de faire ça, arrête de te retenir, je veux t'entendre."

"Et si _quelqu'un d'autre_ m'entend… ?"

"Tu es si bruyant que ça ?"

Charles lève les yeux vers lui et Erik comprend la réponse : _oui_. Ça lui procure un frisson dans le dos et par réflexe il enfonce ses doigts un peu plus loin juste pour entendre sa voix se faire plus forte. Charles gémit et Erik se retient d'en faire plus. Il se promet de l'emmener dans son appartement dès que possible et de le faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'il se casse la voix.

"Tu dois aimer l'idée qu'on nous surprenne, pour avoir accepter qu'on fasse ça ici," lui murmure Erik à l'oreille.

"Tu dois aimer l'idée qu'on nous surprenne, pour ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clé", répond Charles sur le même air.

Erik regarde par-dessus son épaule et discerne un seul petit loquet, celui qui correspond à la clenche. Charles a raison, ils n'ont pas fermé à clé.

"Et tu es d'accord avec ça… ?" demande Erik, à peine audible.

Charles ne répond pas mais il sourit, et quand il sourit comme ça, Erik ne peut rien faire d'autre que de retirer ses doigts, poser une main sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur son membre et s'enfoncer en lui.

"Je me fous de ce job," souffle-t-il, alors qu'il s'habitue lentement à la chaleur qui l'entoure. "Je me fous des autres. Je serai viré et je t'emmènerai avec moi."

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmèneras ?" murmure Charles, tremblant, le corps contracté par la douleur.

"Partout. Et tu resteras avec moi."

"Toujours," gémit Charles en ne tenant plus en position assise.

Il essaye de s'allonge comme il peut, mais Erik ne ne laisse pas s'éloigner comme ça. Il le tient d'une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre autour d'une omoplate, la main plaquée sur sa nuque qu'il tient relevée pour continuer de l'embrasser et ne plus jamais s'arrêter.

"Toujours," répète Erik, à bout de souffle.

Il n'y tient plus et donne un premier coup de hanche, sec. Charles _couine_ sous lui, ses jambes se contractent autour de ses hanches, peut-être qu'il veut lui demander d'y aller moins fort mais Erik sait ce qu'il fait. Il donne un deuxième coup et Charles tremble. Il donne un troisième coup, plus fort et Charles ferme les yeux. Il donne un quatrième coup et Charles les rouvre. Il donne un cinquième coup et Charles gémit sans retenue, ça résonne autour d'eux, peut-être dans l'aile entière du bâtiment. Il repose doucement Charles sur le bureau et y prend appui pour bouger plus librement, plus fort, aussi.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intense dans cette pièce aujourd'hui, non, le diamant brut, la seule raison d'être et de respirer est la façon dont Charles le regarde et la façon dont il le regarde aussi, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur Terre qui mérite d'être admiré de cette manière et c'est vrai, personne, jamais personne ne sera aussi beau que Charles alors qu'il est aimé par Erik. On en parlera encore quand ils seront morts, tous les deux. On ne peut pas oublier un amour comme ça.

 _Je reste_ , dit la voix de Charles, un souvenir, peut-être, Erik ne sait pas. Il encercle Charles de ses bras, sent un des siens l'entourer et embrasse son cou lorsqu'il jouit et que Charles se fait jouir à son tour, entre leurs corps.

Il ne s'est pas totalement endormi mais il sait qu'il s'est assoupi quelques instants. Il ouvre les yeux et contemple de près la peau de Charles, couverte de quelques gouttes. Il se redresse difficilement, tout son corps lui fera payer cette décision absolument pas confortable de faire l'amour sur une table et serre la base de son sexe en se reculant, pour ne pas perdre le préservatif. Il le retire, fait un noeud, le jette dans sa corbeille vide et se rend compte qu'il ne peut absolument pas laisser ça ici, parce que les agents d'entretien ne se priveraient pas de prévenir le directeur (si ce n'est les flics) que l'infirmier de l'université s'autorise des extras pendant les heures de boulot. Il ne reste jamais dans l'état nébuleux pré-orgasmique une fois qu'il a joui et se rappelle très bien de tout ce qu'il a dit à Charles. Il relève difficilement les yeux pour regarder Charles et découvre qu'il le fixe déjà.

Et pour la première fois, Erik ne regrette pas une seule des choses qu'il a dites pendant l'amour. Il pose ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Charles et se penche pour l'embrasser, très doucement, en prenant son temps. Charles caresse sa joue et se redresse en même temps que lui, pour prolonger le baiser. Il reste cependant assis et observe sur son ventre les traces qui glissent sur sa peau. Erik va chercher des mouchoirs et ne lui donne pas, même si Charles les réclame. Il le nettoie lui-même sans frotter trop fort.

"Merci," murmure Charles.

Erik prend un autre mouchoir et le passe sur son visage en sueur, puis il descend sur son cou et remarque les quelques traces discrètes qu'il a laissées. Charles lève ses mains pour les toucher du bout des doigts. Il grimace un peu mais affirme quand même :

"Ça va."

Erik se nettoie simplement et récupère leurs vêtements à travers la pièce avant de les tendre à Charles. Ils s'aident mutuellement à s'habiller, même si le plus jeune reste sur le bureau.

"Tu n'as pas trop mal au dos ?"

"Non, pas du tout."

"Chanceux."

Ça fait doucement rire Charles. Il finit d'aider Erik à enfiler son pull noir et pose ses mains sur son ventre pour le retenir alors qu'il demande :

"À quoi tu pensais quand tu disais que je ne te connaissais pas… ? Tu pensais à quelque chose de précis, je le sais."

Erik hoche la tête. Il fait le tour du bureau pour s'asseoir sur son fauteuil ( _lui_ a mal au dos) et Charles se tourne sur lui-même pour continuer à lui faire face. Il pose ses pieds sur les cuisses d'Erik qui caresse doucement ses chevilles.

"Je n'étais pas jaloux que tu couches avec Moira. Je ne suis jamais jaloux. Ça m'a juste rappelé que moi, à dix-sept ans, j'ai couché avec une femme sans préservatif."

Les yeux de Charles s'ouvrent en grand, mais il ne le juge pas, Erik le sent.

"On a couché ensemble une première fois, avec. Quand on a fini, on a parlé, et puis… on a recommencé. Et cette fois-là on n'a pas utilisé de capote. On était… _dans le feu de l'action_. Elle est tombée enceinte. Juste comme ça."

Charles joue un peu avec sa mâchoire, manifestement gêné et désolé, mais il a la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

"Elle a voulu avorter, ses parents n'ont pas voulu. Voilà, j'ai une fille de quinze ans alors que j'en ai trente-deux. Je ne la regrette pas, bien sûr que non, mais je regrette que ça se soit passé dans ces conditions. J'étais trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre l'importance d'être là pour mon enfant alors quand ses parents ont dit qu'on ne devait plus se voir, supportés par les miens, j'étais d'accord… Il faut dire que j'avais déjà tellement de problème avec… quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais pas gérer une paternité en plus. J'ai vu Nina quelques fois quand elle était petite et puis, sa mère s'est remariée, Nina a été adoptée par son nouveau père. Ça fait seulement cinq ans que j'ai compris à quel point je l'aime et j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. C'est trop tard, de toute façon. Sa mère a bien voulu qu'on se revoie, mais je ne suis rien pour Nina. Elle a raison. Je ne suis qu'un géniteur. Pas de quoi ressentir de l'amour."

Les mains de Charles caressent son visage et ça suffit à Erik. Personne ne connait cette histoire. Pas même Emma, malgré leur relation il y a quelques années. Charles, lui, peut savoir.

"C'est comme ça, c'est la vie… Mais quand je vois certains étudiants débiles qui décident de ne pas mettre de préservatif parce que _ça les gêne_ ou bien parce qu'ils r _essentent moins de trucs_ , ça me donne envie de…" il lève son poing pour exprimer la suite de sa phrase et respire pour se calmer.

"Je te comprends."

C'est tout ce que dit Charles et c'est bien, c'est tout ce qu'Erik voulait entendre. Il le laisse venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils doivent un peu se contorsionner pour tenir sur le fauteuil mais une fois qu'ils y arrivent, ils ne veulent plus bouger.

"Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'anime... pas vrai ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre," murmure Charles.

Ils y arrivent. Le point de départ de tout et la libération qu'Erik recherche. La vengeance qu'il prévoit depuis des années. Et peut-être que Charles acceptera de l'aider.

"Est-ce que tu connais Sebastian Shaw ?"

"Oui, enfin, de nom. Il a une entreprise en ville, non ?"

Erik hoche la tête et raconte son histoire.


End file.
